


Good Girl

by quitequiet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, D/s, Dom!Derek, F/M, Humiliation, Lawyer Derek Hale, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, sub!Allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitequiet/pseuds/quitequiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison squeezed her thighs together under her desk as a red flush burned into her cheeks. She pressed the lock button on her phone and placed it face down so she wouldn’t have to look at it. She took in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly as her cheeks went down in temperature but her arousal heightened, if that was even possible. Biting down on her bottom lip, she picked her phone back up, putting in her lock code and opening the conversation again.</p><p>Or, the one where Allison makes a profile on a porn website and meets MasterDWolf.</p><p>OR the one where Derek is a lawyer and Allison is his secretary. There are a lot of storylines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obedience

She did it on a whim, made a profile on her favourite porn website. It took over three months to actually put her profile together and upload a few pictures, nothing extremely scandalous (a picture in her underwear, a titty picture here and there), and then the messages had started. She ignored everything at first, just settling down at the end of a long day with her computer on a pillow next to her head and right hand furiously frigging herself as she watched videos of other girls being brought off. She wasn’t there to interact with others, just be able to favourite videos on her account and comment on things she liked.

The number of friend invites steadily grew as well as the number of messages she had received. What had started about 10 in the first week had grown to almost 200 invites since. The messages were the same, the little envelope flashing with every new message she got. She ignored it until one night after she had watched a video of a young girl doing absolutely everything her… partner (Master?) had told her to do. Allison came three times to the twenty minute long video, unable to stop the mounting heat and burning and pleasure and more arousal and breathlessness until the video went to black and the round “Play Again?” button appeared.

Allison breathed heavily, closing her eyes as she could feel the sweat on her body begin to cool and the back of her calves begin to cramp from the strain she had been putting on them. She looked at the computer screen again and noticed the little flashing envelope again, the number 49 blinking at her slowly. Allison turned over onto her front, groaning a little from the nearly orgasmic stretch in her back, and moved her finger over the mousepad to move the cursor to the number. She pursed her lips lightly and tapped her finger once. The page almost immediately loaded to show her a page full of mostly naked men, or at least their penis, and entirely suggestive messages.

Allison frowned as she read through the list.

 **BigTittyLovr79:** _Beautiful tits I’d love to see them bounce as y…._

Allison nearly laughed at the name and the comment. Was he sure he knew what her tits looked like? 

**Horny4U:** _Love those panties I’d love to see them more o…._

Totally original, not like that hadn’t been said before. Allison moved on, laughing at some and grimacing at others.

 **FunGuy:** _hi I am sebastian u r so sexy pls respond sexy la…_  
 **Pussylover84:** _Please let me lick your pussy it looks so goo…._  
 **Calibabe:** _You’re in California too? We should totally m…_  
 **BigDaddy69:** _Hi baby do you like age play? I’ll be your da…_  
 **LuvBigBooty2:** _Bet you have a gorgeous ass to go with tho…_  
 **SubbyBoy24:** _Please let me serve you Mistress I would wo…_

Allison quickly did a mass delete until the little fucking flashing envelope disappeared and her messages page was blank. Allison shook her head and went to logout before staring at the little button of her profile name. Allison quickly clicked it, shoving all doubts from her mind, and clicked on the edit profile button.

She scrolled down until she found the area where she could update her status.

_ArchA is…._

Allison took a deep breath and typed the few words that would hopefully let people know what she was looking for. She wasn’t opposed to an online sexual relationship, because really, it wasn’t real life and she wouldn’t let it interfere with her real life. She really wouldn’t.

_ArchA is wanting someone to boss her around._

\---

“Allison!” 

Allison rolled her eyes and pushed away from her desk, minimizing everything open on her computer screen. She reached under her desk and quickly slipped her red high heels back on (they were uncomfortable, okay?) and smoothed her black pencil skirt down when she stood up. She looked pointedly over at Lydia, sitting across from her before entering her boss’ office.

“What is taking you so long? I called you five minutes ago!”

Allison bit her lip and crossed her arms behind her back, “Sorry Sir, I got caught up with something.”

Lahey, Whittemore, and Hale was a huge law office in Los Angeles, always getting cases from high-profile celebrities and athletes (and people who have a lot of money). Her boss, Derek Hale, LLB (Hons), LLM was a frequently sought after divorce and family law Attorney. He was a big man with a booming voice, when he wanted it to be, and dark hair. He was almost always clean shaven, except for the few days during Tiger Woods and Elin Nordegren’s divorce case where he had been working so tirelessly for days he had even come into the office clad in jeans and scruff.

Derek eyed Allison with an almost glare before motioning for her to come around the back of his desk. He turned his attention to his large computer screen and began pointing things out, “This doesn’t many any sense whatsoever. There’s got to be something missing here. I need you to call Rick Michael’s Lawyer and question him. If he won’t tell you, you put him through to me. Understand?”

Allison looked down at Mr. Hale and nodded, “Understood, Sir.”

Derek nodded and went back to his computer, Allison’s cue to leave. She collapsed in her desk chair and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. That man scared the shit out of her every time she walked in there.

“Lydia, do you have Rick Michael’s Lawyer’s number?”

\---

That night, Allison logged on to her profile and almost gasped at the flashing envelope and number.

✉14

Allison got comfortable in her bed, yanking off her bra but leaving her shirt on and wiggling out of her shorts. She leaned back against the headboard and ran her right hand over her thigh, her fingers just touching the edge of her underwear before pulling back.

She clicked on the little envelope and began to read.

 **MrMoody:** _I could boss you around, would you listen to…_  
 **extramsmooth:** _You a sub?_  
 **Punisher64:** _You need a spanking baby?_  
 **RJcouple:** _You’re just adorable! We’re a couple from Te…_

Allison quickly deleted anything creepy or straight to the point. Yes, she knew she was on a porn website, but someone could still be polite. She deleted all of the messages and refreshed only to see a handful more. She rolled her at all of them except one.

 **MasterDWolf:** _Hello ArchA. How was your day today?_

Allison licked her lips and picked up her computer so it was settled on her thighs. She clicked the message and waited as it opened in another window. She could see the cursor flickering in the little box as she reread the question. She clicked on the picture, what looked like a tattoo of some sort, and read the profile when it loaded.

 **Username:** MasterDWolf – ONLINE NOW  
 **Rank:** Experienced  
 **Age:** 36  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Interested In:** Women  
 **Status:** Taken  
 **Country:** United States  
 **State:** California

 **Body Type:** Athletic, Muscular  
 **Height:** 6’  
 **Hair Colour:** Black  
 **Hair Length:** Short, styled  
 **Eye Colour:** Hazel  
 **Webcam:** No

_I am a Dom looking for an online sub. No in-person relationship, no cam._

Allison hummed to herself as she clicked on his photo gallery, his first picture being a larger version of his profile picture. It was a tanned and muscular back with a tattoo of a shape, some twisty shape with three ends to it. It was strange but… nice. The next picture was of his chest, again, tanned and muscular. He had some dark course hair between his pecks and running underneath his bellybutton and into what looked like shorts. His arms were large, veins bulging underneath the sparse hair. The last picture was, well, it was his penis. Large (can you say a penis is large?), pink, wet, nice she guesses, if a penis can look nice. His balls look heavy but are covered with course black hair. It, well, looks like a penis.

Allison shrugged and closed the profile, going back to the chat. She stared at the words again and settled her fingers on her keyboard.

 **ArchA:** _My day was great, how was yours?_

Harmless enough, right? She clicked send and immediately closed the window, her heart beating a little faster. There were more messages now but she just ignored them, deleting the really ridiculous ones and rolling her eyes at the funny ones.

She refreshed the page and her breath hitched when she saw a reply. She clicked on the link.

 **MasterDWolf:** _My day was wonderful, thank you for asking._  
 _You have a very beautiful body._

Allison giggled nervously to herself and tried to relax, stretching her shoulders out and leaning back once more.

 **ArchA:** _Thank you! You have quite the body yourself._

Allison clicked send and began to chew on her nails, this time keeping the chat open. She shivered a little, from being cold or nervous she couldn’t tell but felt her heart skip once more as **MasterDWolf** answered.

 **MasterDWolf:** _Well thank you, I’m glad you like it.  
May I ask you a question? About your profile?_

 **ArchA:** _Oh, sure._

 **MasterDWolf** : _Your status says that you want someone to boss you around. Are you a sub?_

Allison held her breath. Was she a sub? No, not really. She had thought about it, she always liked those types of videos, but she had never partaken in any of that BDSM stuff, or whatever it was called. D/s, something like that.

 **ArchA:** _Not exactly. I, well, I enjoy those types of videos and have thought about trying it out.  
I’ve never had the chance to though._

 **MasterDWolf:** _I see.  
Do you like the idea of it, or do you find yourself with those urges?_

 **ArchA:** _What type of urges?_

 **MasterDWolf:** _Do you feel yourself wanting to please others?_  
 _To obey their commands?_  
 _Does it make you happy or content to do something for some else’s pleasure?_  
 _Do you like when someone takes care of you?_

Allison paused. Of course she wanted to please others. When she did something, and did it well, there was no better feeling. Did she want to obey others’ commands? Well, sometimes. But, she guessed, there was definitely something attractive about that prospect, almost like the video she watched. It also made her happy when someone else enjoyed something she did. Every time she did work for someone and they smiled and said thank you, she felt like she did something, well, good. And of course she liked when someone took care of her, whether just day-to-day or in the bedroom. Why wouldn’t she?

 **ArchA:** _Well, yes, I do feel strongly about all of those things._

 **MasterDWolf:** _Have you ever been in a situation like that? Sex wise?_

 **ArchA:** _No, I don’t remember ever doing something like that._

 **MasterDWolf:** _I think you would be good at it._

Allison stopped herself from preening. It was a comment from someone she didn’t even know online, how well could they possible know her from asking a few questions?

 **ArchA:** _Oh. Well thank you, I think._

 **MasterDWolf:** I _t was absolutely a compliment._  
 _Now, back to your status._  
 _You said that you want someone to boss you around._  
 _Would you like me to?_

Allison squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her toes. Yes, absolutely, 100% she wanted him to boss her around. But…

 **ArchA:** _How would that work?_

Allison nodded. That seemed like a good place to start. If working in an Attorney’s office had taught her anything it was that she should know all the facts before diving in.

 **MasterDWolf:** _I’m glad you asked._  
 _It would be a trial thing, a few days maybe, your decision._  
 _I will give you instructions that I expect you to follow through blind faith._  
 _I don’t require pictures, I don’t require cam._  
 _I do, however, require you to be honest._  
 _If you can’t do something, or don’t want to, tell me._  
 _I will not be angry or upset with you, I will just change the instructions._

Allison read through the list he had typed and nodded to herself. All of those things sounded fine to her. She was weary about pictures, so him not needing any was excellent. The trial was good too, she wasn’t entirely sure if she was ready or really wanted to do this. She could find out.

 **ArchA:** _I think I would like to do that._

 **MasterDWolf:** _I will need a straight answer first. Either yes or no._  
 _I also need you to tell me a few things about yourself._  
 _Can you answer them for me?_

 **ArchA:** _Yes, I can answer them._

Allison liked him so far. He was honest and to the point. He knew what he wanted, he seemed experienced. Although, she couldn’t really tell.

 **MasterDWolf:** _Can you tell me your name or something you would like me to call you by?_

Allison hesitated. She didn’t really want to give him her name. Her name was… too personal, too real-life.

 **ArchA:** _You can call me Ally._

Ally was a silly nickname that was used once when she was in grade school before she glared at the poor boy and told him to never call her that again. She wasn’t really Ally.

 **MasterDWolf:** _Thank you, Ally._  
 _Do you have some limits that you would like to set?_  
 _These can be sexual, day-to-day life, time limits, places, etc._

 **ArchA:** _Can we do the trial for a week? I think that would be a good, space of time._  
 _I don’t have any time limits or place limits._  
 _As for sexual limits, I’ve never had or done anything anal._  
 _I like a little bit of pain but nothing lasting or excruciating._  
 _I don’t want to do bathroom play or anything with food._  
 _I also don’t want this to have anything to do with my friends or family._  
 _I don’t want to do anything like cut my hair or change my physical appearance either._  
 _My day-today limits are only that I can sleep comfortably at the end of the day._

 **MasterDWolf:** _That’s good, Ally. Thank you._  
 _Just for clarification, you would not be opposed to completing instructions in public?_  
 _Say, at work?_  
 _Also, is that a hard no on anal? Or would you like to try?_

Allison stopped and her fingers hovered over her computer. Could she do things at work? Yes. She could.

 **ArchA:** _Yes, I could complete instructions in public places._  
 _I, yes, I would try anal._

 **MasterDWolf:** _That’s great Ally._  
 _Now here are some things you need to know about me._  
 _My name is Derek, during our trial you will call me Sir._  
 _I do not need to see a picture of your face and I will not show you one of mine._  
 _If you cannot do something that I ask of you, you will tell me._  
 _You will then tell me why._  
 _You are free to do what you will in your personal life involving relationships._  
 _Keeping with the honesty policy, I am a married man._  
 _I do not want to change anything in my marriage._  
 _I am not looking for a new relationship; my wife is, however, not inclined to submission._  
 _Is this alright with you? Please feel free to ask me anything._

Allision stared at the words, “ _I am a married man._ ” He was married? But, wasn’t that like cheating? Did his wife even know? Allison pushed her computer away from her and grabbed a pillow, pulling it up to her chest and hugging it.

Everything was sounding fine until that moment. Fooling around with a married man? She couldn’t. It was… it was…

 **ArchA:** _I don’t have any questions._  
 _I would like to do a weeklong trial._

Allison didn’t know what made her say yes. Maybe the adrenaline running through her veins, maybe the sick feeling in her stomach, maybe… well she didn’t know what it was. She didn’t know if she would regret it. Probably.

 **MasterDWolf:** _Are you sure?_

 **ArchA:** _Yes, I’m sure._

 **MasterDWolf:** _Good girl._

Allison allowed herself to preen this time.

\---

Allison woke to the sound of her phone beeping. She blearily turned towards the alarm clock and groaned at the numbers. Who was messaging her at 5:30 a.m.? Allison grumbled and picked up her phone, seeing the name Derek flash across her screen.

Suddenly she was nervous. The night before all he had done was ask for her number and shortly after tell her to power down her computer and have a relaxing sleep. It was only 9’o’clock, but she did it.

**_Derek_ **  
_I hope you had a good sleep. I have some things that I would like you to do before work today._  
 _First, I would like you to spend at least five minutes meditating. I don’t want you to be stressed._  
 _Second, I would like you to go take a shower and very carefully, if you haven’t already, shave your pussy. I want it smooth, no patch._  
 _You said that you have to be at work by 8 a.m., so I want a reply by 6:45 telling me you have completed what I have asked._  
 _Show me what a good, obedient girl you are._

Allison felt a shiver run up her spine as she finished reading the message; she ran a hand through her messy brown hair and placed her phone back on the nightstand. She sat in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed and fingers resting on her knees. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind.

She pushed the upcoming day of work out, she pushed what she was going to take for lunch out, and she pushed the hope for Mr. Hale to be in a good mood out. She tried to sit straight and steady, clear of anything that would usually have her mind racing when she woke up.

After what she felt was about five minutes (it was really ten) she padded across the hardwood floor of her room to her ensuite bathroom. She turned the shower on, not scalding hot but hot enough to feel it, and began to pull off her clothes. She stared into the mirror when she was naked.

She was tall and thin, always had been, with tiny breasts and collarbones and hipbones that protruded sharply. Her hair used to be long, tumbling down to cover her breasts, but over the summer she had decided to cut it considerably shorter. She frowned a little bit as she looked farther down and ran her hand down her stomach to the small patch of hair covering her mound. She liked her patch of hair.

Allison quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair before running a loofa coated in her favourite smelling body wash over her body. She grabbed her razor and shaved her legs and her underarms before staring down at her mound. She carefully ran the razor over the neat patch of hair and in a matter of minutes it was gone.

She stayed under the spray of water for a bit longer, relaxing as the hot water ran down her neck and her back, turning to face it so it ran over her face. She pushed her wet hair back and began to ring it out as she turned off the shower.

Stepping out, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, tucking the corner in. She quickly brushed her teeth and rummaged around in her cabinet until she found small bottle of blue liquid she had saved from her wax kit. She opened her towel and liberally spread it over the area she had shaved, she really, really did not want any razor burn.

At almost 6:30, Allison walked back into her room and picked up her phone, typing a quick message to Derek.

**_Allison_ **  
_I’m finished, Sir._

Allison sat on her bed and waited for her phone to go off again. He hadn’t told her to get dressed or anything, so she waited. Two minutes later her phone beeped.

**_Derek_ **  
_Good girl. Tell me, did you have to shave your pussy?_

**_Allison_ **  
_I did, Sir._

**_Derek_ **  
_Alright. You can get dressed in whatever you would like, whatever you normally wear. Pack your lunch, drive to work, do everything as you normally do it. Keep your phone with you in case I give you something to do._  
 _Have a good day at work, Ally._

Allison smiled.

**_Allison_ **  
_Thank you, Sir. I will. I hope you have a good day as well._

Allison placed her phone on her bed and began to get dressed. She picked out a simple grey skirt with a white button up decorated with a few ruffles. She picked up her phone and her heels and carried them out to her small kitchen. 

It was nearing 7:30 by the time she had finished getting her lunch together and putting her makeup on and she dashed out of the house and to her car. It only took about fifteen minutes to get to work but she liked to be there with plenty of time to spare.

She pulled into her usual parking spot and grabbed her things, bringing them inside. Lydia wasn’t there yet but she could hear Derek moving things around inside his office. She walked over to the small kitchen and smiled at Mr. Lahey’s secretary (Erica something, she thought) as she began to put away her lunch. 

On her walk back to her desk she could hear Mr. Hale muttering about something and slamming files and piles of paper on his desk. She peeked into his office to see his tie already loosened and his hair sticking up as if he had run his hair through it a bunch of times.

“Can I help you, Mr. Hale? Is there something you’re looking for?” Allison asked timidly, moving to stand in the doorframe.

Mr. Hale glared up at her from his spot, “Of course I’m looking for something! I can’t find Marguerite Michael’s financial folder!”

Allison chewed on her lip as she frowned a little, “Do you want me to look with you?”

Derek scoffed and stood up, “No, I want you to continue staring at me as I rip apart this office!”

Allison took a single step back and twined her fingers together, she stepped out of the room and walked over to the large filing cabinets the lined the walls. She immediately walked over to the M cabinet, thankfully it was along the floor, and knelt down to start looking. Maybe someone filed it away?

“Good Morning Allison,” a chipper male voice said from behind her.

She whipped around to see Mr. Whittemore walking towards Mr. Hale’s office with a folder in his hands. She narrowed her eyes and stood up as quickly as possible, “Mr. Whittemore, is that by any chance Marguerite Michael’s financial folder?”

Mr. Whittemore nodded, “Yes, Derek gave it to me last night asking me to look something over. I was just returning it, is there a problem?”

Allison shook her head and reached her hand out a little, “No Sir, just, he’s not in a very good mood (cue the slamming sounds again) so maybe I should give that to him. I think he forgot he gave it to you.”

Mr. Whittemore shrugged and handed her the folder, walking back over to his corner of the office. Allison straightened herself out and closed the filing drawer. She carefully walked back over to Mr. Hale’s office to see him rifling through the recycling bin next to the door.

“Mr. Hale, I found it,” Allison said quietly, holding the file out towards him.

Mr. Hale looked up at her almost murderously, “And why did you have it? Did I tell you to take it?!”

Allison shook her head and nearly wrenched her hand back as he pulled it from her grasp, “No, Sir. Mr. Whittemore had it, he said that you gave it to him last night to look at something.”

Mr. Hale frowned and opened the folder where Allison could see a yellow sticky note attached to one of the pages. He looked back up at Allison and frowned even more, “You can go now.”

Allison didn’t let her disappointment show as she walked back to her desk. Lydia was now seated at her own desk, raising an eyebrow curiously at her as she walked by, “What the hell happened in there?”

Allison shrugged and sat, pressing the lock button on her phone but after seeing no message, pressed it once more, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

The day carried on much the same, Mr. Hale opening and closing his door every time he spoke with someone and Allison tentatively replying to his emails when he asked for an online file. Lunch was in a few minutes and she was just closing some of the pages she had open when a booming call of her name sounded from Mr. Hale’s office.

Allison closed her eyes and breathed out heavily, walking over to the office. She stood in his doorway, closer to out of the office than in it and waited for him to say something. Mr. Hale raised his head and motioned her forward, “Shut the door, come sit.”

Allison turned around to close the door and immediately squeezed her eyes shut. Fuck, she was going to be fired.

She sat down in one of his chair and waited for him to speak again.

“I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you this morning, I was out of line. It wasn’t your fault that I had given the file to Jackson and forgotten about it,” Mr. Hale said quietly, pulling his glasses off of his face and casting her an apologetic look.

Allison frowned and opened her mouth to respond but not sound came out, at least for a few seconds, “I… it’s OK Mr. Hale, I understand that you were frustrated. Please don’t worry about it.”

Mr. Hale cut her off, “No, Allison. I was wrong, I should not have yelled at you like that. I hope you can accept my apology.”

Allison hesitantly nodded, “Yes, of course. Apology accepted.”

Derek nodded and picked up his glasses again, placing them on the bridge of his nose, “Good. Have a good lunch, Allison.”

Allison nodded, “Thank you Mr. Hale.”

Lydia was waiting for her as she exited the office, her eyebrows up high on her forehead and her hand on her hip, “What the hell was that?”

Allison shrugged, “He apologized.”

Lydia gaped, her expression coming off confused, “In what universe does Mr. Hale apologize?!”

“I don’t know, Lydia. But he did.”

After lunch, when Allison sat down at her desk, she checked her phone and immediately felt her heart quicken when she saw Derek’s name.

**_Derek_ **  
_I hope your day has been better than mine, Ally._  
 _I want you to do something purely for me this time._  
 _I asked you to shave your pussy this morning for a reason. I want you to find a marker, something that will wash off easily, and go into the bathroom._  
 _You will go into a stall and pull down your panties._  
 _I want you to write “Obedient girl” on the front of your pussy._  
 _If you don’t think you can do this, tell me. Otherwise, I want a reply when you’re finished._

Allison squeezed her thighs together under her desk as a red flush burned into her cheeks. She pressed the lock button on her phone and placed it face down so she wouldn’t have to look at it. She took in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly as her cheeks went down in temperature but her arousal heightened, if that was even possible. Biting down on her bottom lip, she picked her phone back up, putting in her lock code and opening the conversation again.

_You will go into a stall and pull down your panties._  
 _I want you to write “Obedient girl” on the front of your pussy._

Okay, that wasn’t too hard. She could do that. Allison opened her desk drawer and grasped the washable black marker from the back. She held it tightly in her hand and quickly stood and walked over the washroom. Thankfully, no one was in there.

Her heels clicked on the tile as she walked over to the farthest stall. She locked it and stood still for a few seconds. She could do this. She pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties, staring at the freshly shaved skin. Taking a deep breath she pulled the cap off of the marker and tried her best to write properly (thank god there were no “S”’s).

When she had finished, “obedient” looking a little squished to one side, she closed the marker and stood in the cool bathroom for a second. She had just written on herself for a man she didn’t even know. It made her feel… good. Allison pulled up her panties and smoothed down her skirt. She flushed the toilet for good measure and tucked the marker into the side of her skirt as she washed her hands.

She breathed calmly as she walked back to her desk and tucked the marker back into its place. Her phone stared up at her from next to her mouse.

“You alright?” Lydia asked quietly, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Allison nodded, “Yeah, fine.”

Allison opened up their conversation.

**_Allison_ **  
_I did what you asked, Sir._

Allison quickly locked her phone and placed it on the desk, going back to her work and pointedly ignoring the stupid phone. She could see it light up from the corner of her and her typing abruptly stopped before she continued twice as fast. She knew Lydia was looking at her as she pushed down hard and fast on the individual keys 

She saw her phone flash again, reminding her that she had a message to read. She picked it up and put in her lock code, holding her breath as the message came into view.

**_Derek_ **  
_What did you do, Ally?_

Damn him, Allison thought. He wanted her to say it. Of course he did. It wasn’t enough that she actually had to do it. She breathed out evenly and leaned back against her chair, typing as fast as her fingers could go.

**_Allison_ **  
_I walked into the bathroom and got into a stall, Sir. I pulled down my panties and pulled up more skirt and wrote “Obedient girl” on my pussy like you asked, Sir._

If Allison was breathing a little heavier she couldn’t tell but Lydia was giving her more strange looks as she put her phone back on the desk and went back to work. Her phone didn’t light up for quite a while, but she stayed busy typing up case information and creating file folders that would be necessary in the coming weeks.

Around 4’O’clock in the afternoon, about a half an hour before she would be going home, Allison’s phone flashed at her from next to her notebook. Her fingers stuttered on the keyboard and she involuntarily squeezed her thighs together but she finished her sentence before picking up her phone.

**_Derek_ **  
_Good girl, Ally._  
 _You’re making me very happy with how well you’re following instructions._  
 _Now, there’s one last thing I want you to do for me today before you leave work._  
 _I want you to go back to the washroom and take your panties off for the ride home._  
 _If you can’t do this, tell me, otherwise let me know you’ve done this when you get home._  
 _Tonight we’ll be having a little fun because of how good you’ve behaved for me today, Ally._

Allison locked her phone and pushed her instructions out of her head. She had work to finish first.

Behind her she could hear Mr. Hale grumbling and trying to lock his door with armfuls of paperwork that he was no doubt bringing home. Allison stood up quickly and grasped the small key from his hands, locking the door quickly and tucking it back into his outstretched fingers.

Mr. Hale gave her a small smile, his teeth large and bright, his lips stretching around them, “Thank you, Allison. Have a good night.”

Allison nodded and walked back to her desk as Mr. Hale left the office.

She let her head fall into her hands and let out a deep sigh. She had to take off her panties.


	2. Mistakes

**_Derek_ **   
_When was the last time you had an orgasm, Ally?_

Allison shivered from her place in bed and pulled the covers up further onto her body. She took in a deep breath and rested her head back on her pillow. She was starting to feel nervous, her stomach filling with butterflies. Usually when she felt nervous she just took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and pushed through whatever it was she was supposed to do. She couldn’t help but feel sick this time.

**_Allison_ **   
_Two days ago, Sir._

Allison put her phone down and ran her palms up over her eyes, pressing down lightly until she could see white spots in her vision. She hadn’t felt like this all day but suddenly she just… something was wrong. And she didn’t know what it was.

**_Derek_ **   
_Then you’re going to have two orgasms for me today, Ally._   
_Both can happen however you like. You can watch porn or fantasize, toys or your fingers._   
_Whatever you prefer, alright?_   
_After your first one I want you to tell me what you did and what you thought about._

Allison paused. She could feel her stomach flopping and the heavy feeling settling in her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath but found the breath stolen from her lungs. Quickly, Allison sat up and got out of her bed, pacing back and forth as she tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest.

Was this what a panic attack was like?

She grabbed her phone and shakily typed out a message to Derek.

**_Allison_ **   
_Derek I need to pause._

She threw her phone back to her bed and walked into the washroom where she got a glass of water and took small sips. Allison sat on the closed toilet and began to take calming breaths. She could feel the air settle back into her lungs and the butterflies in her stomach begin to fade away.

Her legs were shaking as she stood up and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the side and running her hand through her short hair. Her phone beeped from beside her.

**_Derek_ **   
_Alright Ally. Take your time_   
_There’s no rush._

**_Allison_ **   
_I’m sorry Derek. I just, I got this feeling like I couldn’t breathe and I was freaking out._   
_I don’t know why that happened._

**_Derek_ **   
_It’s normal, Ally. This is your first time, everyone has doubts._   
_I think I was pushing you harder than I should have and that’s my fault._   
_I’m sorry, Ally._

Allison choked out a laugh at his apology. Everyone was apologizing to her today. She hovered her fingers over her phone, ready to reply to Derek when her phone began to ring and **Lydia** flashed across the screen.

“Hello?” Allison asked, putting her phone on speaker.

“You better tell me what the hell is going on with you,” Lydia said, her voice clipped and to the point.

Allison shook her head and covered her face with her hands, letting out a low groan, “It’s just… stuff Lyds. It’s stuff with a guy, it’s not a big deal.”

Allison looked across her room to the picture sitting on her dresser. She could vaguely make out the male figure wrapped around her back, arms crossed over her stomach and smiles on both of their faces.

“It’s not Scott is it?”

Allison laughed, “No Lydia, it’s not Scott. That’s… that would never happen. It’s, it’s someone else.”

Lydia huffed on the other end, “You haven’t been out in months, Allison. How did you meet someone?”

At that moment, Derek’s name flashed cross her screen letting her know that she had a new text message.

“I…I…I need to call you back, Lydia. Give me a few minutes.”

Allison hung up quickly, ignoring the sound of protest coming from her friend, and opened the text.

**_Derek_ **   
_Please disregard my order, Allison._   
_I think you’ve done enough for today, and you did very well._   
_You truly showed me how obedient you are and that made me very happy._   
_We will continue tomorrow, only if you want to._

Allison bit her lip as she stared at the lines of text from her… Dom, she guessed he was.

**_Allison_ **   
_I would like to continue tomorrow, Derek._

Allison waited for a few minutes, just to see if he would text back before she called Lydia. He did.

**_Derek_ **   
_Sweet dreams, Ally._

Allison let a small smile spread across her cheeks as she closed the conversation and called Lydia back.

“So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Lydia asked, her voice impatient and annoyed.

“I met someone online.”

\---  
“Derek are you coming to bed?”

Derek looked up from his phone towards the sound of his wife’s voice coming from their bedroom. He took off his glasses and plugged his phone in, shutting off his computer and all of the lights from his home office.

“I’ll be right there,” Derek said loudly, rubbing a hand over his face.

He quietly padded out of the room, shutting the door, and snapped his fingers at Troy, his brown and white boxer. The dog followed him down the hall of his large house and into the bedroom where he could hear his wife in the bathroom.

Derek pulled off his shirt and pulled down his sweatpants, tossing them on the chair in the corner that he had deemed “his chair.” He pulled back the covers and settled on his side, patting the bed for Troy to hop up.

“Hey buddy,” Derek said quietly, scratching the dog behind the ears and ending with a heavy pat to his back.

He tucked one of his arms behind his head, his bicep bulging next to it, and waited until his wife had turned off the water and the lights in the washroom.

Nina Hale was a short and petite woman who, at first glance, came off as small and able to bend under anyone’s will, that is, until you met her. Nina was a fighter. She had fought her whole life for the position she was in now, to not have to worry about money or shelter or a job. She had stolen Derek’s interest after he acted as her lawyer during her divorce to her husband.

Her husband was abusive, in all of the ways one can be abusive, and had denied her access to things she wanted, only giving her things that she needed. After finally gathering up the courage to go to the police, ready to lift up her shirt and present the black and blue bruises littering her back, she entered a women’s shelter and began calling around to different Attorney’s to see who would possibly represent her for free or very little money.

When she had originally called Derek’s office, at the time just Hale & Whittemore, he had dismissed her stating, “We’re a new law office with not enough business for me to do this for free, I’m sorry.”

Nina decided she would have to go a step further, and took the hour long bus ride to get to the office. She marched up the stairs, passed all the secretaries and other people working, knocked on his door and pushed her way in.

Derek had admired her spirit and agreed to represent her.

Nina took her husband for all he was worth, and more.

“How was work?” Derek asked quietly, running a hand over Troy’s back.

Nina came out of the bathroom and carefully took off her robe, standing in front of Derek in a pair of black lace panties and a thin black lace bra, “You really want to talk about work?”

Derek smirked at her and got off of the bed. He walked up close to her, placing his hands on her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Nina was different from who he had usually dated in the past. He had stuck pretty close to the D/s community, generally dating subs or switches. He liked the feeling of having power over someone, someone doing something just because he told them to, so he stuck to what he knew.

He still had urges, even when he was with Nina. Nina did not take kindly to being ordered around ever, not just in the bedroom. Nina liked to have control at all times, Derek couldn’t really fault her for that after what she had been through, and he accepted that he wasn’t going to have a D/s relationship with her. The first few years were fine, they were newly in love and freshly engaged and enjoying life. His urges had stayed away.

Then the law firm became bigger. Isaac Lahey had joined and brought his clients to the already large list they had. They began to get bigger cases, more difficult cases, deal with more difficult people, hire more people, and it all built up on Derek’s back. He found himself ordering his employees, using his “Dom” voice to try and make them do things and he knew right away that he had to find a way to stop it.

Every once in a while, he would go on one of his porn website profiles and search through other members until he found one who was inclined to his… personality. And then he had found Ally.

The girl had no experience but Derek was intrigued. It was her body that really pulled him in. Nina was so small and petite with large breasts and long hair. Allison with tall and thin, with pale skin and small, pert breasts. She was pictured wearing cute panties with little graphics on them and seemed so naïve, so much the opposite of Nina.

Derek found himself drawn to her.

He was being honest when he said that she would be good at it. She seemed naturally inclined to answer his questions and she had done a good job doing as she was told until this evening. Though, he would admit that he pushed her.

She was new to this and he had gotten her to do more than other subs he had had on the first day.

“What are you thinking about?” Nina asked, bringing up one of her hands to run down his stubbly cheek.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his nose, then started pulling him towards the bed. She shooed Troy off and he settled in his bed in the far corner of the room. Nina sat down and grasped Derek’s hands.

“Nothing, just a busy day you know?”

Nina nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

\---

Allison woke up to her phone going off at 5:30 a.m. once again. Was this going to become a normal thing? She grabbed her way over to the sidetable and picked up the phone, seeing Derek’s name.

She squinted as she read, the bright light hurting her eyes.

**_Derek_ **   
_Good Morning, Ally._   
_I will admit that that I pushed you yesterday so we are going to slow things down._   
_I want you to meditate again for at least five minutes._   
_Then, between now and the time you go to work, I want you to play with yourself._   
_It doesn’t have to go anywhere. It can end in an orgasm or not, it is entirely up to you._   
_I want you to take your time and feel yourself out, make yourself feel good._   
_Does this sound OK?_

Allison licked her lips and read over the information. A tingle went up her back as she thought about touching herself. She could feel her nipples tighten under her think tanktop and her toes curl under the warm blankets.

**_Allison_ **   
_That sounds good, Sir._

Allison dropped her phone next to her on the bed and slipped her shirt over her head. She let out a shaky breath and softly ran her fingertips over her nipples. She had always had extremely sensitive nipples and could get to the brink of orgasm just from consistent stimulation.

She pinched one nipple softly, still running her finger around the other one. She could feel her pussy clench around nothing and let out another shaky breath. She trailed one hand down her stomach and slowly slipped it under her panties. She bit her lip as she touched her lips and slid a finger between them, running lightly over her clit.

Her phone beeped and she looked over to it, swiping across Derek’s name and putting in her code all while rubbing softly at her clit.

**_Derek_ **   
_Good girl._   
_Remember, I want you to explore. Don’t just touch your clit._   
_Have fun :)_

Allison groaned and threw her head back into her pillow. She quickly pushed her panties down her legs, until they were tangled around her ankles, and spread her knees apart. She brought both hands down to her pussy and spread her lips apart, rubbing her thumb harshly at her clit and running over her opening.

She slowly slid a finger into herself and clenched lightly around it. She kept her thumb rubbing lightly at her clit and she felt around for the little bundle she knew was hiding. She pressed on it once and gasped, kicking off her panties and spreading her legs farther.

She moved farther down on the bed and began to continuously rub at the nerves inside her. Allison licked her forefinger and brought it down to her clit, rubbing in tiny circles until she could feel her calf muscles begin to cramp. She pushed down the heel of her palm on the lower part of her stomach and let out a harsh breath of air as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm.  
She continued rubbing and pressing and pushing until finally, _finally_ , all she could feel was white hot pleasure pulsing through her limbs and cramping her toes. Her chest heaved as she pulled her hands away from her sex and stared up at the ceiling wide eyes. Her back was cramping from the awkward position she was in and she knew she had to get up and shower before the sweat settled on her body.

Allison shakily stood up and carefully walked to the bathroom where she took a relatively quick shower, blowdried her hair, and put on her makeup. She walked over to her bed in just a pair of panties and a bra and sat in the middle of it, crossing her legs and beginning to push all of her thoughts out of her mind.

She pushed everyone out except for Derek.

\---

“Mr. Hale, I have the papers you asked for.”

Mr. Hale looked up expecting to see the thin body and short brown hair that usually wandered into his office but instead saw the fuller red head who sat across from his secretary. Lindsey… or Lilly, something with an L.

Mr. Hale held out his hand and the red head walked towards him with the file outstretched, “I thought I asked Allison to do this. Where is she?”

The red head shrugged, “I’m not sure Mr. Hale. I called her and she hasn’t answered.”

Mr. Hale looked at his watch. It was already 8:46 and Allison was supposed to be in by 8 a.m. Had she told him she would be late? Derek flipped through his planner but he hadn’t written anything down. Maybe something had happened?

“Keep trying to call her, and tell her to co-“

“I am so sorry I’m late, Mr. Hale!”

Allison skidded into the room, balancing on her heels with a bag thrown over her shoulder and a purse hanging off of her eblow.

Mr. Hale frowned, “Can you leave us?”

The red head stared at him with a look of discontent before nodded and whipping around to leave. “It’s Lydia by the way,” she said loudly, continuing out of the room.

Mr. Hale glared at her as she left the office before motioning for Allison to close the door and sit down. Again.

“Why were you late?”

He could see Allison sigh as she dropped into the same chair as yesterday and put her belongings down, “I’m so sorry Mr. Hale, I got caught up at home and didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I swear, I won’t do it again it was an honest mi-“

Mr.Hale held his hand up until she quieted down, “It’s fine.”

Allison looked at him strangely but stayed quiet.

“Just if you’re going to be late please call and let me know,” Derek said quietly, adjusting his glasses.

Allison nodded quickly, “Of course, Sir. Sorry, Mr. Hale.”

Mr. Hale nodded and turned back to his work, hoping that Allison would take the hint and leave his office. Instead she sat there, her eyes looking far off and blank. Mr. Hale frowned.

“Allison, are you alright?”

Allison looked back at him with slightly glazed over eyes before she nodded and abruptly stood up, “Yes, I’m sorry. I just… I guess I spaced out for a second.

“Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?” Mr. Hale asked. Sometimes he spaced out or got lost in his thoughts when he wasn’t feeling well

Allison shook her head and picked up her bags, “No, Sir. I’m fine.”

Mr. Hale watched her as she left and shook his head at her strange behaviour. The girl was not fine.

\---

At lunch time, Allison and Lydia decided to go out for the hour they were given to a small bistro on the corner. They had sandwiches and salads that were cheap but good. Lydia insisted as they needed to talk.

Allison picked off the tomatoes from her sandwich (she doesn’t like tomatoes, OK?) and waited for Lydia to begin questioning her even more than she did last night.

“So, have you heard from your mystery man?” Lydia asked, mixing the big salad she had gotten.

Allison rolled her eyes, “He’s not a mystery man, I know his name.”

This time Lydia rolled her eyes, “You know his first name. He’s a mystery man.”

Allison shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. She hadn’t exactly told Lydia… everything that was going on, but she did tell her that she met a guy online named Derek who was married and only wanted something online.

“I can’t believe you’re going for a married man, though. I mean, me? Sure, why not. But you? The only person you’ve ever dated was Scott and that was a disaster. Please don’t tell me you still have that picture of the two of you on your dresser,” Lydia said quickly, spearing through some of the lettuce and chewing quickly.

Allison hunched her shoulder and pointedly looked away from Lydia as she licked her fingers. Lydia let out a huff and wrapped her manicured hand around Allison’s wrist, “You need to get rid of that picture!”

“I know, I know, just leave it alone. Scott’s not the problem,” Allison said, trying to change the subject back to Derek.

“Fine fine. So, have you seen a picture of your mystery man?”

Allison nodded, “I have actually. A few just… not of well, his face.”

Lydia giggled and had to put down her fork, “Oh my god! Are you guys having online sex?!”

Allison widened her eyes at the comment and shook her head, “What?! Lydia, no I… you don’t… it’s not…”

Lydia giggled and placed her hand on Allison’s arm, “It’s OK sweetie, we all do it.”

“We all do what?” A male voice asked from behind Allison.

She turned quickly to see Mr. Whittemore standing there with Mr. Lahey, the other two partners in the firm. Both had taken their suit jackets off and were wearing crisp white shirts and slacks with ties.

Allison knew she must have looked like a fish the way she was gasping for words to say but Lydia interjected smoothly with, “Cheat on our diets, of course!”

Mr. Whittemore nodded and patted his stomach with one hand, the other holding a large sandwich as Mr. Lahey gave a small laugh, “That we do. I think my cheat days last longer than my diet days, actually.”

Lydia giggled and Allison giggled at Lydia. She totally had a crush on Mr. Whittemore.

\---

When Allison went back to her desk after lunch she noticed two things: there was a pink sticky note on her desk from Mr. Hale and her phone was flashing with, with she assumed, a message from Derek.

She took care of the work for Mr. Hale first, the note reading something about wanting her to come into a conference call with him and take notes. She quickly sent Mr. Hale an email saying that it was no problem and just to call her in when he was ready.

She then checked her phone.

**_Derek_ **   
_I hope you had fun this morning, Ally._   
_For this afternoon I would like to you to into the washroom and take off your panties._   
_Leave them off at least until you get home._   
_Let me know when you have taken them off._

Allison locked her phone again and placed it beside her notebook that she kept on her desk. “I’ll be back, if Mr. Hale comes for me just tell him I’m in the washroom,” she said quietly to Lydia.

Lydia nodded and waved her off as Allison shuffled towards the bathrooms. On the way there she passed by Mr. Lahey, the corporate focused Attorney at the firm. Allison always thought he looked more like a little boy or a lost puppy than an Attorney, but he had proven his worth and his strengths through the long list of clientele that he had brought with him to the firm.

“Good afternoon, Allison,” he smiled, giving her a small two fingered salute with his free hand, he other carrying a cup of Starbucks coffee.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lahey,” Allison said politely, giving him a small smile.

Finally making it to the washroom, the walk had never seemed longer to be totally honest. She closed herself in a stall and quickly went to the bathroom, taking off her panties and tucking them down the front of her shirt and into her bra. She washed her hands and dried them before walking back out into the office area.

She was wearing a shorter skirt today, not extremely short, but shorter than the one from yesterday. She could feel the cool air against her and it made her shiver as she sat down, her pussy rubbing against the leather material of the chair.

Allison took a few calming breaths before jumping as a loud “Allison!” startled her.

She grabbed her notebook and pen and walked quickly into Mr. Hale’s office where she closed the door and sat down in the same chair. This chair was rougher and her skirt had ridden up in an effort to sit down quickly. She tried to pull it down but it was stuck under her. She was left with her pussy pressed right about against Mr. Hale’s chair.

Oh god.

Mr. Hale must have seen the look on her face because he shot her a questions look, “Is everything OK?”

Allison nodded quickly, her bobbing up and down, “Yes, of course, yeah everything’s fine uhm, yeah. So who’s in this conference call?”

Mr. Hale looked at her strangely for another few seconds before answers, “Look Allison if you’re not feeling well I would rather you had home and start new tomorrow. I can get Lindsey to take notes for me.”

“Lydia,” Allison interjected.

“What?”

“Sorry, her name’s Lydia and no, no I’m fine. Really!”  
Mr. Hale nodded slowly, “Alright well, this is a call involving myself, Marguerite Michaels, Rick Michaels, and Rick’s attorney Jack Morris. I just need you to take notes of important things while I focus on the conversation, alright?”

Allison nodded and sat quietly and patiently as Mr. Hale dialed into the conference call and waited for the others to join.

“Did you have a good lunch?” Mr. Hale asked, making small talk.

“What?”

“Lunch, did you have a good lunch?”

“Oh, oh yes yes it was good, how was yours?”

“Barely had time to eat. This case is just a fu-“

“Derek! Jack Morris here!”

Allison looked down with a small smile on her face as Mr. Hale quickly changed his tone back to business.

Allison tried not to grind against his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost all of this story written so updates will be coming fast.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!


	3. Speaking

Allison was jittery the rest of the day and nearly jumping out of her seat to get home. She figured she should probably stay late (she was pretty late this morning) but couldn’t help herself when the little numbers in the top right-hand corner of her computer changed to 4:30. She put all of her files in her desk and logged off her computer just as Mr. Hale was leaving his office, this time with only one big file in his hands.

She glanced at him quickly as she tucked her things away and grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk. He looked tired and worn down, his suit jacket open and rumpled and his tie loose around his neck, but still managed to look like the same gruff and tough Mr. Hale he always was. Allison gave him a soft smile and waved when he got closer, “Have a good night Mr. Hale!”

Mr. Hale nodded to her and gave her a pained smile as he stood nearly next to her when a stack of the papers between the file folders slipped and poured out onto the ground. Allison immediately knelt down and began picking papers up, putting them in a pile beside her.

She looked up at Mr. Hale, who had seemed frozen in place since she knelt down to pick up the papers, only to see a perplexed look on his face and his fists clenched tightly. Allison stopped and put her hands in her lap, “Mr. Hale? Are you alright?”

Mr. Hale stared down at her, his eyes wide dilated as he took in her position on the floor. She was… she…

She was kneeling in front of him, for him, to pick up something he had dropped like a… as if she was a…

Mr. Hale shook his head, “Pardon? I’m fine, I’m fine. Sorry, let me help.”

Mr. Hale knelt down and began picking up the papers farther away from Allison that she couldn’t reach but Allison continued staring. That _was_ strange behaviour wasn’t it? Allison brought her hands into fists for a brief second before going back to picking up the papers all over the floor.

She could see Mr. Hale stealing peaks at her every once in a while when he thought that she wasn’t looking, first glancing at her face and then glancing at her thighs. He was biting his lip lightly and clearing his throat every few seconds. Suddenly, Allison froze; her panties. She wasn’t wearing any panties. She immediately pulled her thighs closer together, praying that he hadn’t gotten a look at her… area. That was her area!

However, Mr. Hale wasn’t just looking at her white, creamy thighs (they were extraordinary) but instead at the faint brown birth mark on the top of her left thigh. It was cute.

\---

Derek dropped a few papers in his office when he got home and walked into the bedroom to change into some sweats. Nina wouldn’t be home for another hour and it was a perfect time to check in with his little sub. He grabbed his phone from the dresser and lounged on the bed, patting Troy a few times before pulling up his phone.

**_Derek_ **  
_How was your day Ally?_

He chewed on his lip and lay back on the bed, his head resting on the two pillows he liked. He closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted with images of Allison kneeling on the ground in front of him, her thighs, her eyes looking up at him, the light flush on her chest. He had never thought of Allison as anyone other than his secretary but all of a sudden he couldn’t see her as anyone other than his sub, kneeling for him only in a pair of panties, her hair tied up in a knot, her legs spread wide, and her chest shining with sweat.

Derek groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. His phone beeped at him and he grabbed it, opening up the new message.

**_Ally_ **  
_My day was alright Sir. How was your day?_

**_Derek_ **  
_It was good, but I’m happy to be home._  
 _What are you doing right now?_

**_Ally_ **  
_Just making dinner, Sir. Chicken and rice._

**_Derek_ **  
_Have you ever cooked naked? Walked around the house naked?_

Derek sighed as he stretched and reached a hand down to palm himself through his sweatpants. He was already sporting a semi-erection, growing hard during the drive home with the sight of Allison and her delicious thighs stuck in his head.

He continued lightly running his hand over his erection as he waited for Allison to answer him (he also shoved Troy off the bed because really, who wants to jerk off with their dog breathing on their dick?).

**_Ally_ **  
_No, Sir. Never._

Derek groaned at that and squeezed his hand around his cock to ease some of the tension he could feel building.

**_Derek_ **  
_I want you naked for two hours. Cooking, eating, cleaning, anything._  
 _But it has to be for two hours._

Derek pulled his pants down a little, only enough that his cock was now sticking out, and gave himself a few quick tugs. He reached over into the night stand and grabbed one of the bottles of lube, squirting some into his hand and gently working himself over.

The truth was, Derek and Nina had a pretty healthy sex life. They had sex usually 5-6 times a week, sometimes more than once a day. They experimented with toys and dressing up and almost everything except for D/s. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy having sex with Nina, he did. But it was just missing something.

**_Ally_ **  
_Alright sir, two hours._

Derek huffed and jacked faster, squeezed harder. He really couldn’t explain it, it didn’t even make sense to him. He got off on people taking his orders without question and just **doing it**. No questions, just doing it, telling him they did it, and hopefully them enjoying it. Even when they didn’t enjoy it, it got him off.

He reached down and groped his balls for a few seconds, squeezing them lightly, just until he could feel that tightness, before reaching back up and grasping his shaft, jerking himself hard and fast. Sometimes he liked to delay orgasms, playing with himself for over an hour before finally giving in. Those usually left him breathless and dozing off for an hour but today he just wanted it quick and hard.

He heard his phone beep and groaned as he picked it up, hoping it was Ally and not someone else from work (seriously, talk of work while you’re trying to jerk off is a total boner killer.)

**_Ally_ **  
_I’m naked, Sir. I’ve never felt anything like it before._  
 _Thank you for letting me do this for you, Sir._

Derek let out a low moan, almost akin to a growl, and squeezed his shaft harder, ran his thumb over the bulging vein on the understand of his cock faster, until finally, _finally_ , he was coming. White pearly strands slid down his fist as he pulled and pulled, pulling as much cum as he could from his cock.

He let go when it became too sensitive, wiping his hand on his belly underneath his shirt, he’d shower later, and taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes only to see Allison kneeling at his feet with pearly white strands dripping down her face.

\---

Allison yawned and stretched as she got ready for bed, the bottom of her thin long-sleeve shirt riding up to her belly buttons. She straightened out her panties and slowly climbed into bed, her feet aching from walking around in her heels. She picked up her flashing phone and swiped across Derek’s name.

**_Derek_ **  
_Have a good sleep tonight, Ally._  
 _You won’t get an instruction from me until about noon tomorrow._

Allison gave a small fist pump at the prospect of sleeping in a little more tomorrow morning and plugged her phone in, placing it down on her side table.

So far she had enjoyed everything. It had only been two days, and nothing extremely sexual, but she liked it. She liked knowing that someone somewhere was giving her things to do and enjoying her doing it as much as she was.

She looked over at her side table as her phone began to quietly ring. Who would be calling her?

“Hello?”

The line was silent for a few seconds, “Allison?”

Allison paused, frowning, “Speaking. Who’s this?”

The line was once again silent but this time for longer, “Hello?”

“It’s Scott.”

This time it was Allison who went silent. She held her breath as the familiar male voice began to speak urgently into the phone.

“I know I shouldn’t be calling you, I know that but… Allison-“

“You’re right Scott, you shouldn’t be talking to me. So why did you call me?” Allison asked, impatiently.

She could hear Scott breathing, “I… I miss you Allison.”

Allison scoffed and hung up before giving him a chance to say anything. She put her phone on silent and placed it back over on the side table. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling with her blankets pulled up to her chin and her hands resting in loose fists next to her hips.

Scott was…

Well, she had thought that Scott was the one and, to make a very, very, _very_ long story very, very, _very_ short, he wasn’t.

He was the shy boy in high school who had given her a pencil on the her first day and stared at her in admiration and watched her with loving eyes and cared about her like couples of 50+ years cared about each other and… just wasn’t the one for her. It all ended a lot more violently than she would have liked, violent and rough and dangerous and kind of her fault, but she had moved on and moved away.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and fought the urge to check her phone. Allison tried to relax, bringing in calming breaths and turning over on to her side until she knew that if she opened her eyes she would be staring directly at her phone.

With a loud huff she sat up straight and grabbed her phone from the night stand, yanking the cord out and pressing her lock button. Her eyes widened as she took in the amount of missed called and texts that had come through in the five minutes that she had put her phone on silent.

She opened Lydia’s text first.

**_Lydia_ **  
_You need to call Scott._

Allison held her breath. If there was one person who would never tell her to call Scott, it was Lydia. So…

Something had to be wrong. Her dad, maybe? His mom? Stiles?

She scrolled through the other texts quickly.

**_Scott_ **  
_Please call me, it’s important._

**_Scott_ **  
_I don’t want to tell you this over text, just call me. You don’t even have to say anything._

**_Scott_ **  
_Allison, please._

Allison quickly dialed Scott’s number (was it sad that she still knew it off by heart?) and didn’t have to wait long as the phone was quickly answered.

“Allison?! Okay don’t hang up you don’t have to say anything just let me talk for a second, okay?”

Allison stayed quiet.

“Okay well, yeah I uh… This might be a little hard to hear but I, well, Allison…”

“Just spit it out Scott, tell me. I’m tired and I want to go to sleep.”

It was silent for not even a second, only breathing audible between the two.

“I need a divorce.”

Allison couldn’t breathe.

\---

Lydia looked over at Allison from her desk and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her. Allison shook her head and bent back over the files that she was working on, ignoring her. Lydia huffed a low breath and looked over at where she could see Erica sitting down the hall, staring at her with a questioning look. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked back at her own work.

Lydia pulled out her phone and discreetly started texting Allison.

**_Lydia_ **  
_You can’t ignore me forever. I won’t let you._

She stared pointedly at Allison after she had sent it, watching her look quickly to her phone then away without answering it. Lydia slammed her phone back down on the desk and stood up, marching carefully over to Allison and sitting on her desk.

“I don’t care how you feel right now Allison, I am your best friend and you are going to talk to me!” Lydia hissed, grabbing Allison’s right wrist in her tight grasp.

Allison calmly looked up at Lydia, “I will talk when I’m ready,” before going back to her work.

“Lindsey, is there a reason that your chair isn’t good enough for you?” A gruff voice asked from behind her.

Lydia whipped around, her hair flying as she glared at Mr. Hale, “It’s Lydia,” and marched right back over to her desk.

\---

Allison smirked a little bit as Lydia walked away, stepping down harshly on her heels and smiled as Mr. Hale winked at her. She shyly went back to her work, sneaking a peak at Mr. Hale as he walked behind her and to his office door. She looked up quickly at Lydia who was pushing down vigorously on her keyboard, angrily typing something out.

Allison chewed on her bottom lip before picking up the file that she was working on and standing up. She could see Lydia looking at her from her desk but Allison ignored it and walked over to Mr. Hale’s office. His chair was turned around, facing the windows, and he was bent over slightly as if hunched over something. Allison knocked on the doorframe.

“Mr. Hale?” She asked, pulling the folder in tighter to her body.

Mr. Hale gave a soft grunt as he continued what he was doing before turning around and tossing his phone onto his desk, “What can I help you with?”

“Do you mind if I close the door?” Allison asked, stepping inside the office and hesitating before going over to the chairs.

Mr. Hale shrugged and motioned to the door, leaning back in his chair a little bit.

Allison turned around and softly shut the door, walking over to the chairs and sitting, handing over the file folder to Mr. Hale.

“What’s this?” He asked, but nonetheless picked it up and opened it.

“It’s a case.”

Allison stayed silent as Mr. Hale read over the case, his eyes flickering over the words quite fast.

He placed the folder down on the desk and leaned his elbows on it, staring at her.

“Those are some pretty serious things, Allison.”

Allison nodded and tangled her fingers together, looking down, “I know but… I figured that if anyone could help me it would be you.

Mr. Hale nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, “How can I help?”

Allison looked up and bit her bottom lip, “As you can see it’s not exactly a cut-and-dry divorce. We just… I just, well… I don’t know how we’re supposed to go about this.”

“Just to clarify: you don’t want any custody? No rights? No visitation?”

Allison breathed out shakily and nodded, “Yes.”

Mr. Hale nodded, writing a few other things down, “Alright.”

“Okay, I can help you. I’m not going to charge you, okay? But I’ll represent you. Get me in touch with your husband’s lawyer and we’ll get this going.”

\---

 

**_Derek_ **  
_Hello Ally. _  
 _We’re going to move things along a little bit today. I want to control you a little bit more. _  
 _You’re going to take off your clothes and lie back on your bed. I want you to tell me when you are in this position. _______

______Allison shivered and quickly took off her clothes. She really needed this; oh boy did she need this. She just needed to follow instructions and have someone think for her, control her, and let her just be. Derek would do that for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She brought her phone with her and lay back on her bed, her back pressed flat against it and texted Derek._ _ _ _ _ _

______**_Ally_ ** _  
_I’m on my back, Sir. ____ _ _ _ _

________**_Derek_ ** _  
_Good girl._  
 _The first thing I want you to remember is to always answer out loud. If I ask you a question, I want you to text me but to also say it _Start by saying, “Yes, Sir.”______ _

___________Allison shivered and quietly spoke, “Yes, Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________**_Derek_ ** _  
_Good girls don’t whisper.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Allison squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, speaking in a normal voice, “Yes, Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_Ally_ ** _  
_Yes, Sir.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**_Derek_ ** _  
_Good girl._  
 _I’m going to ask you to imagine things and to say things that may make you uncomfortable. Do not lie if you can’t do it. Tell me._ Now, you do not have to do this and if you do not want to, texting is fine but, talking on the phone would be easier.______ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison froze, and bit her lip staring wide-eyed at her cellphone. He had a California number, so it wouldn’t cost her anything extra and it’s not as if he would be able to see her, just hear her. It would make it easier, she wouldn’t have to stop and text all of the time, but still. It had only been about a week that they’d been texting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________**_Ally_ ** _  
_I’m a little nervous Sir, but yes you can call me.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Allison set her phone down on the bedspread and waited for her phone to ring. She took in a few shaky breaths and tried to calm herself down. He was just a guy, just a guy who was going to tell her what to do. Nothing strange about that. No, nothing strange._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She tensed and shut her eyes as the familiar ringtone started playing from her phone and reached down to pick it up. ** _Derek_**_ flashed across the screen and she swiped to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Hello?” She asked quietly, voice shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She could hear someone clear their throat on the other end, “Hello Ally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison could feel her whole body shiver as a low, gruff voice spoke directly in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Derek.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________A low chuckle came from the phone, “Sir, if you don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Of course, she thought, he was Sir right now, not Derek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Sorry Sir,” she said quietly, flexing her toes and curling her fingers around her phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“It’s fine, nothing to worry about, Ally. Thank you for letting me call you,” he said quietly, his voice still low and carrying an edge to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison tried to think of what to say, “Thank you for… calling me. Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She could hear him chuckle again, “Good girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison could feel the words winding through her body from her head to her toes, like dragging a red hot metal rod through her veins, touching every part of her that contributed to her arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“If you don’t mind, we’ll continue? As I was saying, I’m going to ask you to imagine some things and say some things and probably do some of things that may make you uncomfortable. Just tell me, alright Ally?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison nodded and pressed the speaker phone button, placing her phone next to her head, “Yes Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek made an agreeing noise and continued on, “Good girl. Alright, I want you to close your eyes for me, Ally. I want you to think back to people that you interacted with today whether it’s your friend, a coworker, someone you passed on the street, someone in a shop, anyone. Pick a person and imagine them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison flipped through her thoughts, pushing past Lydia, pushing past Mr. Whittemore and Mr. Lahey, pushing past the woman at the coffee shop who handed her, her coffee this morning and pausing on Mr. Hale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Do you have someone Ally?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison let out a soft whimper before nodded, “Yes Sir I have someone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Good girl. Who is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison paused before stuttering out, “My, my boss.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek let out an amused huff, “Naughty girl, Ally. Alright sweetheart, I want you to imagine your boss standing at the foot of your bed, keep your eyes closed, and spread your legs for… is your boss a man or a woman?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison squeezed her eyes tighter, “A man, Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I want you to spread your legs for him. Wide open, so he can see everything. Don’t be shy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison let out a shaky breath and let her legs fall open. She kept her eyes closed and imagined Mr. Hale standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes focused only on her, his hands clenched into fists by his side. Her chest heaved as she imagined his mouth slightly open, breath escaping with each short pant, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Reach your hands down and spread your pussy for him, Ally. Show him your wet, pink, pretty pussy,” Derek said softly into the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Allison reached down slowly, eyes still focused on the image of Mr. Hale at the foot of her bed, and pulled back her lips. She could just see Mr. Hale with his eyes wide and tanned cheeks lightly flushed pink (not with embarrassment though, never embarrassment, but with arousal)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek grasped his cock hard at the sound of Ally moaning through the phone. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned back in his office chair. The door was closed and locked, not that Nina was home, and his computer screen was full of pictures of thin brown-haired girls all kneeling on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You see him looking at you Ally?” He asked, letting his thumb rub under the head of his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Uhuh, yes Sir,” she answered breathily, her voice coming through in wisps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Good girl,” he affirmed, he voice lowering, “Put on a show for him. Bring yourself off for us. Imagine him watching you, staring at you. Imagine how it’s going to be at work tomorrow, he’s going to look at you and know that you did this for him. Isn’t he, sweetheart?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek let his head rest back on his chair and tightened his fist at the sound of Ally’s gasps and her quick affirmation. He could hear her breathing grow quicker, coming out in small pants of air that rattled the in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Tell me what you’re doing Ally,” Derek said quietly, slowly working his fist around his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ally almost hiccoughed, trying to catch her breath, “I’m… I’m touching myself, Sir. T-touching my pussy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek let out a low growl, something he knew would rattle through her phone, “What exactly are you touching, Ally? Describe it to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek turned his head towards his office door as he heard what must have been Troy skidding along the floor, but ignored it and listened to Ally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I, uh, I’m holding myself open with one hand, Sir. And, and I’m rubbing my clit with the other,” Ally breathed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek held in the moan that was threatening to come out as he worked his hand faster along his shaft. He didn’t want to cum to fast, but he didn’t want to prolong it either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Good girl, Ally,” he whispered, “Good girl. I want you to be vocal for me, I want you to moan, I want to hear you. And you’re going to ask permission from me before you cum.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ally gave a small noise of understanding before letting out a very quiet moan. Derek could just imagine her, her fingers running lightly over her clit as she flexed her feet on the bed. Her moans were getting louder, his hand was moving faster. He could see her holding her pussy lips open, pressing down harder and harder and harder, going faster and faster and faster until-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Please, Sir can I cum, please Sir!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek groaned as he pushed himself closer to the edge, his hand flying faster over his cock, his thumb rubbing just the right spots, “Hold it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ally whined, the sound stuck in her throat as her breathing grew heavier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek could feel it starting in his stomach, the hot burning sensations moving through him quickly, from his fingers to his toes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Okay Ally, let go sweetheart,” he moaned out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The phone went silent for a fraction of a second before he could only hear Ally’s soft voice in a long, “Ohhhhhh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek bit his lip harshly as the sound rang through his ears and fucked up into his fist as long spurts of white, hot cum drizzled down his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________They were both quiet as they came down from their orgasms, the sounds of their breathing echoing through the phones. Derek cleared his throat and loosened his grip on himself as he could hear Ally still breathing heavily and moving around on the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Good girl, Ally. You were so good for me,” he said quietly, his breath heavy, while staring at his computer screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Are you alright?” He asked, quickly closing all of the pages on his screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He could hear a shuddery breath before, “Yes, Sir. I’m alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek nodded and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, heard a soft knock on his office door. His eyebrows turned in and he lowered his voice, “If you’re alright then I’m going to leave you for now. Okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He could hear Ally mumble on the other end, “Okay Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Bye sweetheart,” Derek said softly while zipping his jeans back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Goodbye Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Another knock sounded on the heavy wooden door and Derek groaned silently as he stood up, his knees stretching and his toes curling. He unlocked the door and opened it to see his beautiful wife clad in her jogging gear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Were you on a conference call? I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Nina said, a soft smile on her face as she played with her phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek shook his head and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, “No, you didn’t interrupt. Going for a jog?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Nina nodded and giggled lightly when Troy came trotting back with his leash in his mouth, “Good boy Troy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Derek ran his hand through his hair and contemplated, “I think I’ll come with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Nina clipped the leash on to Troy’s collar and bumped hips with him, “I’ll meet you out front.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. Been on vacation for about a month

**Author's Note:**

> My characters are dumb I know. Derek and Ally? But they don't know it's each other? This is definitely the smuttiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Let's just say this was written using some personal experience but I'm not going to elaborate on how much.
> 
> Regarding my other stories, they will be updated. I've started working and life has been extremely hectic. Updates are coming though, please stay patient with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please comment!


End file.
